


one wild and precious life

by keerawa



Category: Damar Series - Robin McKinley
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By night, by day, Aerin is with the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one wild and precious life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/gifts).



Every night Aerin lies down beside Tor. Tor is kind to outcast children, to animals, even to his rivals. He is strong, his skill at arms an inspiration to his men. He is brave; unflinching when others fall to pain and fear.

Every night Aerin sees Luthe in her dreams. It would be kind to leave her in peace, with her husband. Luthe has never been kind. His strength would, unleashed from his will, topple mountains. He is brave enough to see eternity and not despair.

Every morning Aerin wakes from Luthe to Tor. After all, she loves them both.


End file.
